


Silk

by alexwrites



Series: Silk [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: AU, M/M, Mentions of Slavery, Romance, kitty!kurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexwrites/pseuds/alexwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian’s father is tired of coming home after work and catching his son with a different boy every week. So he decides to buy him a companion cat named Kurt. “Companion cat,” by the way, is a nice way of saying hybrid slave. Based off of a GKM prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So because some of you were asking me to post this story somewhere other then Tumblr, here we are.  
> Also, most people would assume because it’s a slave fic it would be noncon or dubcon but this is definitely not. Every NC 17 scene in this fic is consensual and always will be. The name Silk comes from the song by Jessie J.

The first time Sebastian’s father had walked in on him and one of his many hook ups, it wasn’t a big deal. He just took one look at the sight of his son, tangled together with a strange boy, and immediately walked out of the room without saying a word. The second, third, and even fourth time he caught him he still didn’t bother lecturing him about it. But by the fifth time he walked in on Sebastian, he had to say something.

“Sebastian, you _do_ know that you have a lock on your door right? I would appreciate it if you actually used it for once”

The locking his door thing worked for a little while, until about a month later when his dad walked into the living room to find Sebastian straddling the lap of an embarrassed looking blond boy…and then again three weeks later in the kitchen with a man who looked like he could be in his mid twenties. But it wasn’t until he almost broke his neck tripping over a pile of some strangers discarded closes in the hallway when he finally lost it.

“Sebastian Smythe this is the last straw!” he had yelled out before he even took the time to get up from where he had fallen.

And that’s why there were standing here, in the middle of Westerville largest companion store.

“Paw Palace? Isn’t that kind of a stupid name? I mean they don’t even have paws” Sebastian complained, as a smiling blonde woman led him and his father over to the male cages.

“It’s the best place to buy a companion cat in all of Ohio, and since you said you didn’t want to buy one through the mail order service you’re stuck with whatever options they have here” His father says, peering over at a cage of particularly pretty hybrids.

The store was huge and filled with rows and rows of large glass cages filled with small groups of five companions in each. Most people would say companion stores looked a regular pet shop, but the white walls and the strong smell of cleaning supplies made Sebastian feel like he was in a hospital rather then a store.

“Don’t worry, we have a wide variety of companions to choose from. I’m sure you’ll fine one that fits your preference.” The store worker said, as she flashed his father a sweet smile that Sebastian was positive she had shown to every other wealthy man who walked into this building.

Sebastian rolled his eyes as they stopped in front of the second to last row

“Here we are, all males ages sixteen to eighteen. Go ahead and take a look around and if you find anything you like let me know and I can help you make your purchase” The woman smiled again before walking over to help a young couple who were looking at cage of companions in the next row over.

“Well pick one out” His father said, obviously not wanting to waste too much time here.

Sebastian took a few steps forward and looked into the first cage.

Well, truthfully they were more like glass rooms then cages. They were large and mostly empty except for the companions, five small beds, and a few books. Sebastian wondered what the workers did when the companions has to use the bathroom.

The cages also had information sign next to them which held pictures and facts about each of the five companions in the cage. There was also a small white button right in the center of the cage with a “Press me to talk” sticker above it.

The companions in the first cage were boring, they looked like a group of high school football players as they smiled and winked at him through the glass. Sebastian was sure one of them even cat called at him, but he couldn’t hear anything because he didn’t bother pressing the talk button. If Sebastian wanted someone like that, he could just pick out anyone on his school lacrosse team.

“This is a waste of money dad, you don’t have to _buy_ me someone to sleep with I’m perfectly capable of finding someone on my own” he said loudly, as he walked past the first cage without even bothering to look at the information sign.

“That exactly the problem, I’m tired of constantly coming home and finding you wrapped around strange men. You pick a companion Sebastian, so you can stop bringing random strangers into our house just because you can’t control your hormones”

Annoyed, Sebastian practically stomped right past the first few cages, not even bothering to look at any the hybrids inside of them. He slowed his steps as he walked in front of the fifth cage, which was smaller then the other four. He stopped completely when he noticed that this cage, unlike the others, only contained one companion. The isolated companion was sitting on the edge of his bed, a book in his hand, but when Sebastian walked in front of his cage he looked up curiously at him. The companion was handsome, with a tall willowy body, blue eye, and perfectly styled chestnut colored hair. His cat ears were the same color as his tail, a lighter shade of brown then the hair on his head. He was dressed the same as all the other males, shirtless except for the dark blue collar and a pair of loose fitting black shorts.

“Hello” Sebastian said, looking directly at the boy.

The companion got up from his bed and took a few steps forward before reaching up and pointing to the white button on the cage.

Right he couldn’t hear him.

Sebastian held down the button as he spoke this time

“What’s your name” he asked.

The companion raised an eyebrow at him

“Can’t you read?” He said, pointing down at the information sign on the front of his cage.

“Since when did companions get such snarky attitudes” Sebastian grinned.

The corner of the boys lips twitch, like he wants to smile but he doesn’t.

“Since when do masters care about anything other then the appearance of a companion?”

Sebastian opened his mouth to say something back to the boy, but he couldn’t because it was true. Most people didn’t really care about anything other then looks when they were buying a companion. Well some people preferred their companions to have specific personalities, but people like that were usually rare.

“You should be nicer to me you know, I could report you, or worse I could be the one who ends up buying you” He says, his hand growing slightly tired from holding onto the speaker button for so long.

The companion looked Sebastian up and down, his eyes lingering on his cheap looking green polo shirt.

“Can you even afford me?” he asks, and Sebastian bursts out into laughter. Never in his life had he ever heard a companion talk to someone like this before. Most of the time they stayed silent unless they were directly asked a question by their owners.

Sebastian let his hand slip off the button as he looked down at the information sign.

In the top left hand corner there was a picture of the companion, although it looked like was a few years old; Sebastian wondered how long the boy had been at the store for.

_NEW MERCHANDISE_ , the sign read

_Kurt, a Turkish Van hybrid companion._

_Bred by professional breeders before arriving at Paw Palace two years ago._

_Age: Seventeen._

_Virginal Status: Non-virgin_

_Skills: Cooking, sewing, and musical arts._

Confused, Sebastian reached up and pressed the speaker button

“I think there’s a mistake on your information sign” he said, and Kurt leaned against the glass and tried to look down at the sign

“I can’t see it” he said.

“It says you’re new merchandise but it also says you’re not a virgin”

The moment the words left Sebastian’s mouth Kurt flushed, the pink tint creeping all the way down to his neck.

“Oh my god” Sebastian huffs out, trying in vain to hold back the laughter that’s threatening to bubble over.

“That’s why you’re in isolation, you were messing around with another companion and got yourself kicked out of a group cage” He was laughing so hard now that his hand slipped off the button.

Kurt looked straight at Sebastian with his chin up, the pink flush on his cheeks the only thing giving away his embarrassment.

Still laughing slightly Sebastian he reached back for the button.

“You’re pretty opinionated for a companion”

“I am” Kurt agrees

It was weird, having an actual conversation with a hybrid, it almost felt like talking to a normal Human. Maybe it was just Kurt though, after all Sebastian can count the number of times he’s spoken to a companion on one hand.

 

“Since you’re so opinionated, I’m sure you wouldn’t mind me asking. What do you want?” He asks, and Kurt looks taken back at his question.

“What do you mean?” he asks.

“What do you want, right here right now, if you could have one thing what would it be”

Kurt’s quiet for a moment and he stares at Sebastian like he’s some sort of puzzle.

“I want you to buy me” He finally says after a few moments.

Of course Sebastian is going to by him, he had decided that the moment Kurt had opened his mouth.

“Why? Do you like me or something pussycat” Sebastian smirks.

The pink flush returns to his cheeks at the nickname

“Not particularly, but you’re the best looking person who’s taken an interest in me in the past few months. And…” Kurt’s tail flicks nervously around his legs

“And you’re talking to me like you’re aware that I actually have feelings” he finishes quickly, his eyes averting down to avoid Sebastian’s gaze.

“Well duh, just because you’re not human doesn’t mean you don’t have feelings” Sebastian rolls his eyes, not quite understanding the real meaning behind Kurt’s words.

When Kurt doesn’t respond he lets his hand fall off the button, and starts walking back towards his dad who’s standing five cages down. The blonde store worker was back and she was chatting animatedly with Mr. Smythe when Sebastian approached them.

“I found one I like” he said to them.

“Good” his dad said

The blonde woman reached into her apron and pulled out a large key ring with a blue mark on it.

“Which one did you pick” she smiled at him

“He’s five cages down, the one in isolation” he grinned at his father when he said the last word.

“Oh” the woman said, and Sebastian swear he noticed her hand twitch as if she was about to shove the key ring back into her apron. 

“That one has a bit of a behavior problem, that’s why he’s in isolation. Did you read his information sign properly?” She says, actually shoving the keys back into her apron this time.

“Yeah I did, but It’s fine. I’ll take him”

She nodded before walking off towards Kurt’s cage.

“Of course out of all the companions here you would pick the one who has behavioral problems” His dad sighed as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet

“I’ll go pay for it” He said, walking over to the buildings entrance where the front desk was at.

Sebastian decided he wanted to look around a bit more, knowing that his dad was busy working out the papers and the workers were probably trying to get Kurt ready to leave.

He looked at some of the cages he had walked past earlier and was pleased to see that none of them were as good looking as Kurt. Most of the companions smiled at him as he looked in the cages, some of them were more bold then others and winked and pointed at the speaker button as they swished their tail out around themselves flirtatiously. But Sebastian didn’t bother talking to any of them, because after all he already decided on his purchase. The companions who weren’t trying to charm him through the glass usually were standing scared looking in the corner of their cages. Their heads were down and they refused to make eye contact with him. Sebastian noticed that almost all the companions who weren’t looking at him had the phrase “USED MERCHANDISE” next to their pictures on the signs. 

After wasting about ten minuets he walked back over to the front desk where his dad was still leaning over and filling out paperwork. The blonde worker stood next to his dad, with a leash in her hand. The leash of course was attached to a nervous looking Kurt, who was staring at his dad with wide eyes.

“You’re not done yet?” Sebastian complained, as he walked over to them.

Kurt’s eyes darted in Sebastian’s direction, and then back to his father, and when he finally looked back at him for a second time Sebastian could have sworn he heard a sigh of relief come from the companion’s mouth.

“I need you to sign here” His dad said, backing away from the papers.

Sebastian walked up to the desk and looked down at the paper in front of him. There was a bight yellow sticky arrow that pointed to a dotted line, the words “owner signature” printed underneath it. Not even bothering to read anything else Sebastian leaned forward and signed the paper. He then handed the small stack back to his dad, who took it only for a second before giving it back to another female worker who was sitting behind the desk.

The blonde woman standing next to them smiled and handed Sebastian the end of the leash. He took it and shot Kurt a grin as he did so. But surprisingly Kurt wasn’t looking at him, his eyes were glued to the floor and he looked nervous. Sebastian wondered where all the confidence and personality from earlier had went. Maybe it was because there were store workers around them.

“You’re going to need to keep a collar on him at all times” the worker behind the desk was telling his father as she placed the papers into a file.

“If he gets lose or you leave him on his own in public without a collar, the pound will take him in. Then you’ll only have three days to re claim him or they’ll sell him to another store”

“He’s not stupid” Sebastian rolled his eyes

“He’s not going to climb out the window then get lost in his own town, he’s a hybrid not a common cat” 

Sebastian was too busy glaring at the worker to notice the way Kurt’s lips curved up into a smile.

“Alright let’s go” his dad finally said once everything was in order.

“Have a nice day, we hope you choose Paw Palace again for your next purchase” the blonde worker waved at them.

Neither Sebastian nor his father responded as they made their way back to the car.

The moment they stepped out of the store Kurt looked less nervous, his chin was up again and he was looking around they got into the vehicle.

His father turned the radio on, and the Westerville traffic report sounded through the speakers.

“How far do we live from here?” Kurt asked curiously.

“Unfortunately, not far at all” Sebastian said, once again looking Kurt up and down.

“This collar is ugly” Sebastian says, before reaching over and un buckling the leash attachment first and then the collar.

Kurt reaches up and runs his fingers along the spot where the collar had rested

“Don’t these things get annoying?” Sebastian asks, as he tossed both the items onto the car floor.

“Sometimes, but I can think of one thing in this car that’s more annoying”

Sebastian laughs but his looks at him in the review mirror and yells something about being in the car for less then a minuet and already making a mess. Sebastian picks the collar and leash back up, but he folds his arms against his chest and doesn’t talk the rest of the drive.

Kurt has to force himself to look out the window, because he knows if he took one look at Sebastian’s spoiled pout he would probably start laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

The moment they get home Sebastian’s father lets him know that he has to head back to the office.

“And remember, now that you have him” he pointed over at Kurt, who was looking around the new house with interest.

“No more boys over, do you understand me?”

Sebastian waves his hand dismissively

“I know I know” he says, not even bothering to look back at his dad as he walked back out the door.

“Do I get my own room?” Kurt asks, his eyes still wandering the room.

“No, you’ll share mine” Sebastian says.

Kurt turns around and looks at him, attempting to keep his face calm but Sebastian can see the annoyance in his features. Sebastian has to keep himself from grinning at the way Kurt presses his lips in a tight line. He hasn’t known Kurt very long but he can already tell that annoying him is going to be one of his new favorite hobbies.

“Do you have a problem with sharing a room with me Kitten?” Sebastian teases, and his fingers reach out to brush against the fur on Kurt’s tail. The hair there is soft and fine, but Sebastian only gets to enjoy it for a second before Kurt jerks is away from him.

“Yes I do mind” he says, running his own hand protectively over the spot Sebastian’s fingers had just been

“You’re really strange” Sebastian thinks out loud.

“Am I?” Kurt delicately raises an eyebrow at him.

“I’ve never seen a companion jerk away from their owners touch before” He explains.

A dark look flashes across Kurt’s face, but it’s just for a moment, and it’s gone so fast that Sebastian wonders if he imagined it.

“No, most companions wouldn’t” he says simply.

Sebastian opens his mouth to respond, but then hesitates a moment. It’s common knowledge that companion cats are bought to fulfill their owners more intimate desires. After all, that’s why Sebastian’s father had bought Kurt for him. But the thing was that most companions that Sebastian had ever seen didn’t seem to mind it. They listened to their owners and let them touch them without complaining. As a matter of fact Sebastian didn’t think he had ever heard a companion before Kurt complain about anything. Kurt was different, different then any other companion he had ever seen before. He spoke out, complained about things, and had a strong personality. He seemed in a way, almost more human then hybrid. He thought again about the way Kurt had jerked his tail away from him and started to wonder if Kurt wouldn’t want Sebastian touching him at all…

“So are you going to flinch away from me every time I try to touch you?” Sebastian asks.

He’s not sure how he would feel if Kurt said yes. His dad would probably tell him to return Kurt and buy a new companion. But the thought of sending Kurt back to Paw Palace didn’t sit right with him.

No… even if Kurt never let Sebastian touch him he wouldn’t return him. He would just go back to sleeping with men he met at bars or clubs.

He would just have to be more careful this time around so his dad didn’t catch him.

“No, I won’t as long as you ask before you touch me”

Ask? Sebastian almost laughs out loud. He’s never heard of someone asking companion for permission to do anything, let alone touch them. It would be like asking a cat for permission before you pet them.

But surprisingly, Sebastian is too relieved at Kurt’s answer to think too much about it.

“May I?” Sebastian asks, reaching his hand out towards Kurt.

Kurt hesitates for a moment before simply nodding. Sebastian takes a step closer before gently brushing his fingers over Kurt’s tail. It’s silky smooth and Sebastian loves the way it feels. He runs his hand down it a few times and finds himself grinning at the way Kurt curls it underneath his fingers.

He runs his hand down the fur one last time before moving up and placing his hand on Kurt’s waist. He feels Kurt’s breath hitch as he pulls him in towards him.

“How about touching like this” Sebastian asks, his hand tightening on Kurt’s waist.

Color floods Kurt’s cheeks but he doesn’t take his eyes off the slightly intimate position of Sebastian’s hand.

“Embarrassed?” Sebastian grins.

“No.” Kurt says sharply.

“Liar”

Kurt’s eyes snap back up to meet his own

“No, I’m not” He glares at Sebastian, but because of the pink tinge on his cheeks and neck he doesn’t come off very threatening.

“You didn’t answer my question” Sebastian says, pressing himself even closer against him.

“Like I said before, as long as you ask first” He says, his high voice sounding a bit breathless.

Sebastian slides his hand up from Kurt’s waist and over his bare chest.

“So you don’t mind?” he says, leaning in forward and pressing his lips experimentally against the side of Kurt’s neck.

“It would be weird if I did” Kurt’s voice sounds a bit strained, but he reaches up and rests his hand on Sebastian’s forearm.

“Well, you’re already pretty weird so it wouldn’t have surprised me if you did” Sebastian’s lips move against Kurt’s neck with every word and he can feel Kurt shiver under him.

“Just because I’m not scared to speak my mind doesn’t mean I’m biologically different then any other companion” He says, his hand running absentmindedly down Sebastian’s arm.

“Biologically?” Sebastian asks.

“Yes, it’s an instinct. Just like eating and sleeping the… _the want_ , can be jut as strong as any of those other things.”

“Then you want me?” Sebastian asks, returning his lips to side of Kurt’s neck.

“Well not you specifically” Kurt grins

“I just want. And since you happen to be here…”

Sebastian laughs against Kurt’s skin

“Well what if _I_ don’t want to” he teases.

Kurt just huffs out a laugh

“Well you didn’t go to Paw Palace looking for someone to just be your furry friend did you? because that would be really sad”

He had a point.

“What did you do when you were on your own then?” he asks, ignoring his earlier comment. Something about Sebastian buying Kurt for that particular reason felt weird now.

“Really? You’re really asking me that? I assumed you were smarter then that but if you don’t even know how people get release on their own then…” Kurt tried to push away from Sebastian, but there wasn’t much strength it in and he gave up the moment Sebastian held on to him tighter.

“I hope you’re not always this overly touchy-feely” Kurt sighs.

“I’m not” Sebastian says, immediately pulling away from Kurt. But when he does his he gets a good look at his heated face and slightly dark pupils and cant help but lean right back in again, his lips latching onto the hollow of Kurt’s throat.

“Hey you didn’t ask that time” Kurt says.

Sebastian doesn’t respond, instead he sucks slightly at the smooth skin and Kurt instinctively grips at Sebastian’s waist.

Pleased with Kurt’s response he kisses up his neck and along his jaw line, stopping himself just inches from hip lips

“Can I touch you now?” he asks, watching the way Kurt’s eyes follow Sebastian’s tongue when he darts it out to wet his lips.

 “No” he says, eyes still not leavening his mouth.

“Are you sure?” Sebastian presses.

Kurt sighs and pulls away from Sebastian, this time with his full strength.

“Yes, I’m sure. I want to shower first and I need clothes because all I have is this” he gestures down at the boring pair shorts he was wearing.

“So I need clothes, a special shampoo and conditioner for my tail and ears, toiletries like my own toothbrush and floss, and I’ll need my own room”

Sebastian laughs at the last request, and when Kurt crosses his arms in annoyance he laughs again.

“I’ll get you the clothes and shower stuff” he says.

“What about my room?”

“No, but you can wait in mine till I come back. It’s just the room upstairs and to your left, or do you want to go shopping with me” He asks, his lips aching to slip into the smile that he’s holding back at the though of how much he would annoy Kurt if he dragged him shopping with him.

“No I’ll wait here, but can you pick out something nice for me? and by nice I mean nothing like what you’re wearing now.” He says, before turning away and walking towards the stairs.

His tail flicking behind him as he makes his way to Sebastian’s room, not even bothering to say bye.

 

Sebastian watches him walk up the stares and turn into the hallway, when he’s completely out of sight he walks over to the kitchen and grabs his car keys that he had left on the counter this morning.

There was a store about ten minuets away which sold special clothes and shampoo and anything else a hybrid would need.

Sebastian made his way outside and over to his car, wondering what type of clothes Kurt would want as he did so.

 

\--

 

When Sebastian pulled up to the stupidly named shop, _Companion Needs_ , he wondered if all the stores that sold companions or things for companions were this poorly named.

As he gets out of his car and walks towards the store he notices a small group of people standing right outside of the building.

A short brunet in an ugly red sweat was holding up a sign that was almost half her size. She was saying something But Sebastian couldn’t hear her clearly from this distance, and it wasn’t until he got even closer when he noticed what the sign said.

_A COMPANION IS A FRIEND, NOT A SLAVE!_

Was in written across it bold black print.

She was standing with two other girls, a shapely girl with long dark hair and a bored expression on her face, and a blonde companion with fluffy white fur on her tail and ears. The other two girls were also holding signs; they had the same writing as the other one but were about half a size smaller then the giant one the short girl was clutching onto.

When he was almost to the store doors her could hear what the girl was saying

“Companions are just like you and me!” she was shouting at man walking out of the shop.

“They’re ninety percent human and only ten percent feline! Only ten percent, and yet you think it’s okay to strip them of their rights and keep them in cages!”

Sebastian wasn’t too surprised to see protesters. It was a new thing that was starting to pop up within the last few years. People who thought companions should be treated like humans, which was stupid, because after all they _weren’t_ humans.

The short girl was still shouting fiercely at the man, but the other two with her didn’t look as enthusiastic. The shapely girl just looked bored as she held her sign up with one hand, and was looking down at her phone which she held in her other. The blonde companion was amusing herself twirling the sign around, not paying the least bit attention to the other two.

“Do you know that there have been some humans who are born with tails? Do you think it would be okay to lock _them_ up and force yourself on them?” she asked the man, but he kept his eyes on the grown as he quickly finished walking past her.

The short girl sighed when the man made his way to the first row of cars in the parking lot, but when she looked over and noticed Sebastian she pulled her features back into look of determination.

“Excuse me sir, do you know that companions have the exact same intelligence levels as a regular human?” she calls out to him.

But Sebastian ignores her and keeps walking, and when he doesn’t respond he hears the shapely girl speak up.

“This is pointless, no one in this hick town gives a crap about hybrid rights”

“It’s not pointless” The short girl says, her voice sounding a bit desperate now.

Sebastian is just about to walk through the doors when he hears the girl call out to him in one last attempt to catch his interest.

“They have feelings too you know! If you just took the time and actually listened to them you would see that. They have personalities and likes and dislikes and they _feel_. They feel just as mush as we do, why can’t you see it?” The tone of her voice made it sound like she’s begging, but that’s not what made Sebastian stop in his tracks.

It was what she said, about them having feelings. Sebastian’s mind flashed back to a little over an hour and a half ago, when Kurt had told him why he wanted Sebastian to buy him.

 

_“You’re talking to me like you’re aware that I actually have feelings”_

The shapely girl noticed how Sebastian had froze at her friends words.

“Oh this one already knows” She says, in a smooth voice that almost sounded threatening in a weird way. He doesn’t give them a chance to say anything else before pushing the door open and walking inside the store.  

Sebastian tries to shove all thoughts of the protesters out of his mind, he just wanted to shop and get out now.

 

A sales woman brings him a shopping cart and asks him if he needs help finding anything but he just shakes his head, deciding that he would rather find everything on his own. He’s not sure what Kurt would considers to be “nice” clothes, so he just buys the more expensive brand name items. He’s not paying too much attention to what he’s buying except for the sizes of the clothes. But when he comes across a long sleeved button up shirt that looks like a shade of blue similar to Kurt’s eyes, he realizes that he’s paying more attention picking out the clothes then he’s willing to let himself admit…

 

He also picks out a simple but classic black leather collar with a delicate silver circle dangling from the center of it. He takes it to the back of the shop where they have a small booth for engrave collar tags.  

“What would you like on it” the man at the booth asks.

Sebastian gives him Kurt’s name, and when he hands him the tagged collar he looks confused.

“You don’t want you’re address on it too? In case they get lost” he says, unhooking the silver circle and putting it into the machine next to him.

“No, he can remember his own address” Sebastian says, and the man gives him a skeptical look before turning and messing with the knobs on the machine and then switching it on.

When it finishes Sebastian inspects it to make sure everything’s spelled right, and when he sees that it is, he tosses it in his cart and makes his way to the shampoo isle. 

He picks up a few more things after the shampoo, but once he’s gotten everything he needs he goes up to a register at the front to pay. The person who was ringing up his purchases gives him a strange look when they notice the companion collar.

“You don’t have an address on here, did you want to get it redone?” they ask.

This time the question annoys Sebastian

“My companion’s smart enough to remember an address” he snaps, and the sales person quickly goes back to ringing up his stuff.

 

_Do you know that companions have the exact same intelligence levels as a regular human?_

The words buzz through Sebastian’s mind as he hands the worker his card.

“Thank you for your purchase, have a nice day” They say after handing him his receipt.

“Yeah” Sebastian says, pushing his loaded cart out of the store. He glances nervously at the protesters but they’re busy talking to an older woman who actually looks semi interested in what they’re saying.

 But still, he walks faster, not wanting them to see him. But as he’s loading the bags into the backseat of his car he notices the shapely girl staring at him with a smug look on her face.

Sebastian wonders if there’s another companion supply store he can start going to instead of this one…

\--

 

When he gets home, he finds Kurt curled up in his bed with one of his French books open.

“Can you speak French?” He asks, and Kurt jumps up in surprise at his words.

“Jesus, I didn’t see you there. When did you get home” He says, sitting up straight and setting the book down on the bed.

“I just got back, and you didn’t answer my question”

“No I don’t understand French, but I like the way the words sound” He answers, his eyes narrowing at the bags in Sebastian’s hands.

“Maybe I’ll teach you someday” Sebastian says, and Kurt raises an eyebrow but doesn’t comment on it.

“Is that my stuff” He asks instead, getting up off the bed and taking one of the bags from Sebastian.

“No, I bought jeans with tail holes in the back for myself” He says, and Kurt rolls his eyes as he looks through the first bag.

He reaches in and pulls out the collar, He runs his hands over the leather taking any notice of the delicate circle.

He flips it over in his fingers once before noticing the words

_Kurt Smythe_

engraved into the silver tag.

“It’s prettier then the one I used to wear… is this my new last name?” he asks, gently running his thumb over the silver circle.

“Yes, did you prefer your old name?” He asks.

“I’ve never had one before today” Kurt says in a soft voice.

“Oh…” Sebastian says, shoving his hands awkwardly into his pockets as Kurt continues to look down at the new collar.

As he watches him he can’t help but hear the words of the protesters in the back of his mind.

 

_“They’re ninety percent human and only ten percent feline! Only ten percent, and yet you think it’s okay to strip them of their rights and keep them in cages”_


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night Sebastian is sitting at his desk with his computer open in front of him. He reads over the screen that is displaying his half completed history essay and groans. This is not at all how he imagined he would be spending his first night after buying his companion.

Kurt on the other hand, looked perfectly content in the new pair of silk pajamas that Sebastian had bought for him. He was humming quietly to himself as he laid back on Sebastian’s bed. For the past twenty minuets he had been flipping through a Vogue magazine as Sebastian worked on his homework. He had found the magazine hidden under Sebastian’s mattress, like it was some sort of porno or a personal journal, and started reading it immediately without even bothering to ask about its suspicious location.

They continued like this for another ten minuets, Kurt carelessly reading and Sebastian looking frustrated as he stared blankly at his essay, which he hadn’t even made one change to in the past fifteen minuets.

“What grade are you in?” Kurt breaks the silence, still not bothering to look away from the magazine.

“Eleventh” Sebastian answered, finally leaning forward and typing out a few words.

“So you’re younger then me?” His lips curve into a small smile that Sebastian doesn’t see.

“No, we’re the same age.” Sebastian eyes drag down his essay one last time before exiting out of the word document, apparently giving up.

“So you’re seventeen too?” He says, looking over at Sebastian as he turns in his chair to look over in Kurt’s direction.

“I am”

“I assumed you were older then me, but I guess you’re not” for some reason this makes Kurt full on smile as he sets the magazine down on the bed next to him and sits up straight, still grinning at Sebastian.

The corner of Sebastian’s mouth twitches, like just looking at Kurt’s smile makes him want to return the gesture.

“What gave you that idea?” he asked, before turning back around and shutting off his computer.

Kurt doesn’t respond and Sebastian doesn’t bother pressing him for an answer.

“So tomorrow I have to go to school, you’ll be fine on your own right?” He asks, as he stands up from the chair. He stretches out his arms, which were stiff from sitting hunched over for so long and then reaches down and starts pulling his shirt off.

“I’ll be fine” Kurt says, his eyes narrowing at sight of a now shirtless Sebastian.

“Good, you can watch T.V or read if you get bored. Oh, and there should be food in the fridge for you too” Kurt just nods at him, not bringing up the fact that Sebastian is half naked. But when he reaches down and starts to unbutton his pants Kurt clears his throat loudly, making Sebastian look up at him

“Yes?” he asks

And Kurt looks down to where Sebastian’s hands are holding onto the top of his pants, and since the zipper and the button are undone it’s obviously the only thing keeping them from falling down.

“Oh calm down I’m just getting comfortable so I can go to bed” Sebastian says, pulling off his pants the rest of the way so he’s standing in nothing but a pair of dark grey boxers.

“Does this mean I have to go to bed too?” Kurt asks, purposely looking away from a practically nude Sebastian.

“Unless you want to sit in the dark and do nothing” He answers, before walking over and switching the lights off. 

The room is dark, but Sebastian left the windows open and there is a faint glow from the streetlights outside. But still it’s not light enough to read, so Kurt picks up the magazine from the bed and sets it on the nightstand.

Sebastian walks over and climbs into the bed, obviously completely comfortable at being half naked in front Kurt.

“I’m not tired yet” Kurt complains, and even in the dim light Sebastian can make out an annoyed expression on his face. 

Sebastian doesn’t responding to him so Kurt just sighs to himself before giving up and lying down next to him.

Neither of them says anything for a few moments and so the room is left completely silent. It’s not a comfortable silence either, it’s awkward and tense, the kind of silence that makes you hyper aware of your every breath. Sebastian tries to ignore it, but he can’t even breathe comfortably without wondering if Kurt can hear him, and if he feels just as uncomfortable as Sebastian is feeling.

After another painful minuet of this silence Kurt finally breaks it.

“Thank you” He says quietly, and Sebastian wonders if Kurt actually thinks he’s asleep.

“For what” Sebastian turns on his side to look at Kurt.

The tension in the room slowly disappearing now that they’re talking and not trying to sleep.

“For buying me when I asked you to”

Kurt’s on his back, looking up at the ceiling and Sebastian can see how his eyes are reflecting the dim light from outside. They’re reflecting the light in a way that’s very non human; it reminds Sebastian again of how different Kurt is from him.

“I didn’t buy you because you asked me too, I’m not that nice. I bought you because I liked you” And it was true, it wouldn’t have mattered if Kurt had gotten on his knees and begged him to buy him, if Sebastian hadn’t liked him he wouldn’t have chosen him out of the many other choices he had.

For some reason Kurt inhaled sharply, but he didn’t say anything. So thinking that the conversation was over, Sebastian turned back over so he was facing the ceiling like Kurt was. It was silent again but it wasn’t nearly as awkward as it was before, and after a moment Sebastian closed his eyes, trying his best not to think about how he had to wake up early for school tomorrow. His eyes had only been closed for a second when he felt the bed shift besides him. He barely had the time to even wonder what Kurt was doing before he felt the weight of another body move on top of him. He looked up at Kurt who was now straddling his hips, eyes shining down at him in a way that looked almost predatory in the dark.

“I thought we were sleeping” Sebastian grins, his hands automatically reaching up to settle on Kurt’s hips

“I told you I wasn’t tired yet” and Sebastian can see the way Kurt’s lips curve up into a smile.

“Yes and you also said something about asking before we touched” he teased, running his hands slowly up Kurt’s hips and under his lose pajama top. Kurt’s skin was warm, slightly hotter then Sebastian’s own, and he swore he could feel the heat spread through his fingertips and up his arm.

“Are you going to turn me down then? Even after you just told me you liked me” Kurt’s smile widened around the word _like_.

“You obviously have a lot to learn about me if you think I would turn down a boy who’s straddling me in the middle of the night”

Sebastian thinks Kurt is going to roll his eyes and push off of him but instead he laughs; it’s a high and delicate sound and after hearing it Sebastian can’t help but grin back.

“Especially a person this good looking” he continues, reaching his hand up to cup Kurt’s face, but stopping suddenly before he making contact.

Sebastian whole body freezes, realizing what he had just said.

He had called Kurt a person.

Not a hybrid, not a companion, or not even just a boy… No he has specifically said the word person.

Kurt obviously had noticed Sebastian’s choice of words as well, because he was staring down at Sebastian in shock. The smile that was on his face just a few seconds ago, gone completely. His blue eyes were wide and even stranger looking in the dim lighting then they had been earlier. The silence started to make Sebastian nervous again so he tried to think of something snarky or teasing to say to break the tension. But just when he opened his mouth to say something Kurt smashed his lips against his own. Sebastian’s eyes went wide and his body still remained frozen as Kurt smashed Sebastian’s own lips against his teeth. But Kurt doesn’t seem to notice or care because his lips just press harder against his, in a way that was so intense some might consider it unpleasant.

But when Kurt starts to lick into his mouth Sebastian finds himself kissing him back, his hands un freezing and he reaches up to tangle them in the thick hair behind Kurt’s ears.

Kurt’s lips are smooth and aggressive as he captures Sebastian’s bottom lip between his own. His tongue is slightly rougher then a humans and Sebastian finds himself starting to grow hard at the thought of how that tongue would feel licking up his cock. Kurt’s mouth pulls off of his for a moment and he gulps in a breath of air, like he had forgotten to breathe during the kiss and had been holding it in this entire time. Kurt only has the chance to breathe in twice maybe three times, before Sebastian roughly is pulling his mouth back to his. Kurt gasps against his lips but he doesn’t pull away again; instead he rolls his hips down against Sebastian’s.

He can feel Kurt, hot and hard beneath the think fabric of his pajamas and that’s all the encouragement Sebastian needs. He starts to pull at the waistband of Kurt’s pants, trying to yank them down and off his hips, but Kurt is repeatedly rocking against him now and there is no way he’s pulling up long enough to let Sebastian slid them off. Giving up on the pants Sebastian reaches down and grips Kurt’s ass instead, pushing the boy harder against him. Their rhythm isn’t perfect and the fabric of Sebastian’s boxers feels rough and slightly uncomfortable against his sensitive skin. But he can’t find it in himself to care, he just wants to get off as fast as possible and by the way Kurt’s rutting against him he obviously feels the same. Sebastian is usually good at taking his time, he likes to enjoy every pleasure that something like this can bring him. He likes to make it last too, because when it ends too quickly it usually leaves him feeling cheated and wanting more. But now with Kurt rocking steadily on top of him, he could care less about any of that.

“Fuck, I want you” He says, his voice muffled by Kurt’s mouth.

Kurt apparently, can’t even think straight enough to form a sentence because he just makes a whining sound that almost comes off sounding more like a mew. Sebastian’s fingers dig into Kurt’s skin as he bucks his hips upward into him. Sebastian feels like a fifteen year old boy getting off with someone for the first time as they continue this fast, messy, rhythm for a while longer. A string of whines start pouring from Kurt’s lips and Sebastian pulls back from the kiss to look up at him. His eyes are squeezed shut and his mouth is open and a bit swollen from the hard kissing. A red flush crawls all the way down Kurt’s neck and onto the upper part of his chest. Sebastian can’t help but lean in and lick a stripe up the side of his neck before sucking down on it. Kurt’s hands are shaking as he reaches up and presses them against Sebastian’s chest. His whines start to get louder and he’s so hot Sebastian only finds himself able to worry for a split second about how ridiculously quick this is going to be, before he goes back to not caring about anything but the feel of Kurt’s body. He presses his fingers harder against his Kurt’s skins as Kurt’s movement start to go from hard thrusts to little frantic jerks of his hips. His hands start to grip hard at Sebastian’s chest, leaving small nail marks on his skin. Kurt racks his nails down Sebastian’s chest just as he feels Kurt’s cock twitch between them and the fabric of Kurt’s pants become warm and damp against him.

“Fuck” Sebastian says, still jerking his hips up into him. Kurt continues to move with him for a few more moments before slowing his hips and sliding over so he’s no longer straddling him, but instead pressing his thigh between Sebastian’s legs. Sebastian continues to rut against his thigh as Kurt collapses on top of him. His lips are by Sebastian ear and he can feel Kurt panting against him. The feel of Kurt’s breathing on his ear and neck makes Sebastian’s movements even more frantic. When Kurt finally catches his breath he reaches up and twists his fingers in Sebastian’s hair.

“Come for me” he says, and Kurt’s voice is rough and lower then he has ever heard it before.

Sebastian loses it completely when Kurt leans in closer and bites playfully at his ear. His body tenses up and he feels himself start to come against Kurt. Kurt obviously notices this as well, because he presses harder against him as Sebastian jerks his hips a few more times.

He thinks he hears Kurt saying something low in his ear but he can’t make anything out except the feeling of his own body.

“Fuck that was hot” Sebastian says after a moment, still breathing hard.

He waits for Kurt to respond but instead he just feels a low rumble coming from Kurt’s chest and now that his mind is clear enough to think he realizes that Kurt is _purring_.

It’s not very loud but Sebastian recognizes the sound, and can feel the slight vibration in Kurt’s chest so he knows he’s not imagining things. That must have been the low noise that he had heard Kurt make when he was coming.

Now that Sebastian’s thinking straight again he also notices how Kurt’s fingers are tangled loosely in his hair. He twists a strand lightly between his fingers and it feels strange and nice at the same time.

Sebastian has never been one to cuddle after sex, because cuddling makes people get attached and attachment was never something Sebastian wanted with any of his multiple partners. But Kurt was different wasn’t he?

He was a companion, not some random teenage boy who wanted to hold Sebastian’s hand and introduce him to his parents. He was just Kurt, and legally he was already _his_. So Sebastian didn’t worry about getting attached as he wrapped his arms around Kurt’s waist and relaxed against him.

“Rutting against each other and then coming in less then fifteen minuets, what are we fourteen?” Sebastian says after a few moments and Kurt laughs loudly, stopping his purr.

His fingers slip out of Sebastian’s hair, and for a split second he’s tempted to grab Kurt’s hand and place is back where it had been a second ago.

“I’m going to go clean up” Kurt says, untangling himself from Sebastian and getting up from the bed.

“Can you bring me a wet washcloth?” Sebastian asks, watching Kurt try to awkwardly make his way through the dark room.

Kurt nods, but by the time he finds a washcloth and makes his way back to the room Sebastian had already fallen asleep.


End file.
